Hatake Flower
by wisteria hysteria
Summary: To wake up after some dumbass ran you over is a miracle. To be a baby again is terrifying. To find out you’re the daughter of a badass is awesome. To find out your own father doesn't know you exist is depressing. But she'll live, she wasn't raised by S-ranked criminals for nothing. [SI-OC] [Full Summary Inside]
1. Disclaimer / Full Summary

**DISCLAIMER **

I do not own _Naruto_ or any of the characters. Any changes from the anime/manga made by me I do own, I guess. And the plot of this story as well as the characters.

You know how this works, I'm sure.

On with the story!

**• ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ •**

**Hatake Flower: Full Summary**

To wake up after some dumbass ran you over is a miracle. To be a baby again is terrifying. To find out your the daughter of a badass is awesome. To find out your own father doesn't know you exist is depressing. But she'll live, she wasn't raised by S-ranked criminals for nothing. [SI-OC] [Full Summary Inside]

To find out you are in fact _not _dead is a strange thing. And it's only natural for one's mentality to be a little loose. Especially when your uncles and big brothers are not too sane themselves. But she thinks she can make it. So she can't feel any real empathy for the dead, what's it matter? At least she's polite. You should see her uncles. Worst manners _ever. _

When you find a child claiming to be your child, what do you do? This little Hatake is going to turn the Naruto World on it's head and send it spinning. Can her father and his genin keep up? And how is someone supposed to protect their child when they call S-ranked criminals uncle and big brother? Kami help them.

**• ಠ_ಠ •**

"No! I thought I already told you Oji-Chan! No molesting children! You're reputation is bad enough! You don't want to be known as a pedophile! How will you get people to join you? My cookies won't be enough."

"You're hair is funny. How does it shape like that? Is it natural for it to look like a duck's butt? What's your secret!"

"Stupid Oji-Chan. You know you weren't supposed to die. But hey, can I have your weapons please?"

**• ಥ_ಥ •**


	2. 00 prologue

**Hatake Flower**

**00 { prologue }**

Hatake Azami. That's her name. At least, that's what she's been told by her Oji-Chan. He won't actually tell her anything about her family. If anyone is alive or why she can't remember them. Was she abandoned? Did they not want her anymore? Was it something she did?

Despite her Oji-Chan assuring her that it isn't her fault, she can't seem to believe him. The only family she's known is him and her Nii-chan. She knows that they aren't her real family, but they're all that she knows. She isn't allowed to be outside so she hasn't interacted with many others. She also can't compare her family to others. She doesn't know what a real family is like or supposed to be like.

Azami sighs as she stares at the dull concrete ceiling. At least she has all of her Oji-Chan's and Nii's. She's just glad she isn't truly alone. Sure, none of them are related by blood but it's close enough for her.

The small four-year old girl gets out of her creaky bed and begins stretching. Looking around at her dull underground room, she frowns. It takes a moment for her to remember where she is. They had moved bases once again and to one she hasn't been to before.

The white-haired girl moves to her bag that's against the wall and begins looking for her clothes. Once fully dressed in a black dress and leggings, Azami sets out for the day. The halls are dim and mostly confusing but that's okay. She's memorized the ways of the halls yesterday.

Taking a left, the girl begins to hum to herself. Azami thinks about who's turn it is to cook breakfast today and shudders. Maybe she can skip her meals today? Or maybe her Nii could sneak her something good to eat once he gets back from his errands today.

Nodding to herself, Azami blinks to realize she's made it to the main room. She smiles seeing her family already awake and walking about. She runs to the person closest to her and jumps at them, latching herself on their leg. She looks up and smiles brightly.

"Morning Hi-oji-chan!" She exclaims. The man she's holding on to looks down at her slightly annoyed.

He narrows his magenta eyes at her and picks her off of his leg and places her in front of him as he crouches. "Brat, how many times have I said not to call me that?" He asks, treading his fingers in his silver hair.

Azami pouts, "A lot, Hi-oji-chan."

Hidan sighs in exasperation before standing up. He ruffles her white hair as he walks past. "I've got a mission today brat. Bother someone else while I'm gone," he says while leaving the living room. She waves him goodbye before turning to her next target.

"Ita-nii!" She cries happily while running up the stoic teenager.

Itachi smiles a little as Azami runs up to him. "Good morning Aza-Chan," he greets while picking her up on her demand.

She smiles and hugs him around the neck before being set on top of the table. The table was in between the kitchen and the living room so she could see everyone fairly well. She looks behind her to the kitchen and shivers.

Leaning over she whispers _(badly)_ in Itachi's ear, "Help me! I don't want to eat Kaku-oji-Chan's food! I'll die! That's how bad it is!"

She's then picked up by the back of her dress making her yelp. Looking up she's met with green eyes surrounded in red. She smiles sheepishly. "Good morning Kaku-oji-chan!"

Kakuzu huffs before setting her back down. "Brat, see if I ever feed you again," he says turning away.

"Aw! But Kaku-oji!" Azami pouts before laughing. "Love you too oji!" Her reply was a grunt.

She turns back to smile at Itachi, about to start a conversation but is picked up from behind before she could. Azami blinks and tilts her head to the side before craning her neck back to see blue.

Smiling widely, Azami laughs when she's tossed in the air and caught again. "Kisa-oji!"

Kisame chuckles, ruffling her hair when he finally set her down. He crouches down to be closer to her height. "Morning shrimp. Any big plans today?" He asks lightly.

Azami stops her smiling to frown and pout. She sits on the floor with her legs crossed and her hand under her chin. Everyone noticing her silence look over only to roll their eyes in amusement. Azami always got quiet and made a thinking pose when she was in thought at the base.

She blinks rapidly, indicating she finished thinking. She stands back up and pats down her outfit before smiling again at Kisame. "Yup! Oji-Chan said he'll be taking me and Nii-San somewhere today! I'm really excited!"

That made everyone stop. It was an almost unspoken rule that Azami wasn't to be taken outside unless they were moving bases again or she was going on a mission with one of them. No one _(of those still at the base) _but Hidan has mission, and he didn't take the girl with him. Though, looking at her smile, they couldn't help but feel guilty. The girl doesn't exactly know much about the outside world despite what they all teach her and her time outside on mission _(which they take care to finish quickly)_. Which shouldn't be a surprise. All they teach her is how to fight _(or in Kakuzu's case, how to count and save money)_.

But they all agreed that she wasn't to leave the base without one of them. So it's only justified that they were suspicious of her departure.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Itachi asked quietly. While her Oji-Chan — and her Nii-Chan by default — may be one of them, no one really trusts him.

Azami looks at him and shrugs. Everyone sighs.

"What? What's wrong? Why?" She asks with a small frown. Is it bad to not know? Maybe they do and she should?

"Do you guys know where Oji-chan is taking Nii-san and I?" Azami asks with curious mixed-colored eyes.

Her pupils are a dark blue but the iris of her eyes are different colors and patterns constantly moving slowly. To say maintaining eye contact is hard would be an understatement. Knowing how much attention the girl can get for her eyes, she wears a black cloth over them when she's outside the base. They made sure she knew how to fight blind like it was her first nature before they taught her how to fight with her eyes open.

It was curious to where she got her eye colors from. But knowing where she came from, it's not much of a surprise like her white hair. None of her features actually come from the girl's father. They all know who he is and his looks. Her bone structure might come from her father. And the small mole on the side of her left chin.

But seeing how no one has seen what was under the man's mask, they can't be sure. Added with the fact that Azami still has baby fat.

"Unfortunately not, shrimp," Kisame answers, getting a disappointing sigh from Azami. "Where is your uh...Nii-San?"

Azami looks up surprised. Her family usually avoid her Oji- and Nii- Chan. Well, from what she's observed for the last four years. She can understand, in the back of her mind, why they do. It's not something she thinks too hard on though, not in the presence of others at least.

She shrugs in response to Kisame's question before turning towards the kitchen for breakfast. Behind her, everyone frowns slightly. They don't like not knowing things, especially when it involves the child.

S-ranked criminals they may be, but not heartless — not completely. Not with a child they've seen and helped grow up. Somewhat.

With Azami in the kitchen, Itachi looks to Kisame. "You don't think..," he trails off sneaking a glance back to the four-year-old.

Knowing what his partner is implying, Kisame frowns while crossing his arms across his chest. "It's been long coming but to say it's _now _is...well, if so then don't you think he wouldn't have told her? I peg the man to slink off in the middle of the night instead of telling her for it to reach us," he thinks aloud.

Back in the kitchen, Azami stares at the fruit in her hands. She may have been out of ear-shot for _normal _people but she isn't exactly normal. She also isn't some stupid four-year-old that can apparently hold her own against her makeshift family in a _(light) _spar.

Holding up an apple from the pile of fruit in her hands, she thinks distractedly, _what would the Nara say? Troublesome, was it?_

She sighs before biting into the apple. She makes her way back to her room with no one noticing. Her brows furrow slightly as she begins to think.

Hatake Azami. That's her name. At least, that's what she's been told. Which is odd. Why would her Oji-Chan tell her anything about where she comes from? Or is it something else? From a simple last name, she can gather enough information about her biological family. More like biological father.

Bingo Books really shouldn't be left lying around, even if it's in Kaku-oji's room, locked away in his drawer, in his closest. Really, what's there to be so secretive about? It's not like the books are rare. Every village should have one. Not that hard to find.

_At least, I think so? Isolation in these bases doesn't do well for my knowledge on villages._

Azami shakes her head. She pushes her door open with her shoulder, closing it behind her with her bare foot _(because criminals shopping for child sized shoes is just weird and Kakuzu is cheap)_.

She drops the fruit inside her bag and closes it back up before wrapping the strap around her torso. She's too small to carry it from her shoulders. Looking around, she nods to herself. Everything of her's is all packed away.

Azami moves to sit of her bed and wait.

She knows what Kisame and Itachi we're discussing. She's been thinking about it herself as well. By now, her Oji-Chan should have left this place.

_What changed? _

Well, maybe her existence for one.

_Pretty sure there wasn't any white-haired child of Konoha's Copy-Nin._

There's a knock but Azami felt the person long before they were near her door. Perks of being overly aware of chakra.

She stands and opens the door, smiling in surprise anyways.

"Nii-San! Are we leaving soon?" She asks the grey-haired teen with glasses while jumping to hug him.

Smiling and catching the four-year old, Kabuto nods. "Lord Orochimaru is actually waiting for us right now. I'm here to pick you up so we can go."

"Then let's go! Let's go, let's go!" Azami exclaims happily. She'll finally be out of one the bases for something other than moving and missions!

Kabuto chuckles and lifts Azami so she can hang from his neck on his back. He closes the door to her room before walking down the hall, opposite of where she went that morning. Did her Oji-Chan have a different way out?

_It's not surprising. Sucky though. Didn't get to say bye._

With a pout, Azami watches boredly as Kabuto walks down several hallways before arriving at her Oji-Chan's lab. He walks in without pause and continues until they're at the back of the room. Looking from the corner of her eye, Azami notices Kabuto about to make some handsigns.

Having seen the sequence many times before from training, Azami looks around her at the lab. She can already see everything packed away. Except the things deemed unimportant and useless. Like the corpses she can smell buried_ (ineffectively)_ to the left side of the lab.

_How rude. Leaving behind the mess he made. Maybe I can lecture Oji-Chan about picking up after himself again._

When sunlight invaded her vision, she knew that Kabuto had opened a wall to the outside already. Inwardly, she sighed while simultaneously cheering.

_Bye bye Akatsuki and hello the outside world full of death-inflicting children!_

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

Her name used to be Caroline Hutson. A blonde woman in her twenties and just finishing college. Caroline dormed with her friend Melody Witscher, a woman with three anime obsessed nieces. Caroline would laugh every time she caught her friend watching one anime after another.

"You really go all out to be the best aunt, don't you?" She would always ask with a smile.

Melody would huff a laugh and roll her eyes. "You know I can't stand those damned teary-eyes they pull when I'm not up to date with whatever show they're watching. Besides, these aren't that bad. You should sit and watch one with me. You could use a break and hobby."

Caroline would roll her eyes while shaking her head. She'd call over her shoulder while walking into her room, "Yeah sure whatever. Maybe next weekend. You can choose one."

Caroline very much did not regret her words. Her friend had chosen an anime filled with action and emotions. Though, looking at the cover, it wouldn't have been Caroline's first choice. The one titled Tokyo Ghoul looked cooler.

But Melody heavily protested, "We need to start you off with a classic!"

So Caroline sat and watched for the whole weekend. She did the same the next weekend, and the next, and the next. It was only when she graduated did she finish the entire anime of Naruto.

And it was only when she graduated did she die.

A couple of her year-mates were throwing a graduation party. She attended, having nothing else to do and no one else to celebrate with. While Caroline appreciated her friend's invite to her own graduation dinner, she wouldn't want to impose on her friend's family.

The party was winding down and Caroline was just leaving when she got hit by the car. One of the more intoxicated thought that driving home was a brilliant idea. No one else was in the car and no one else was walking across the street but her.

Caroline remembers hearing a woman's voice yelling at her boyfriend to, "Get out of the damned car! You're too drunk! Let me drive!" She can also remember thinking that the woman's boyfriend was a dumbass when drunk.

That dumbass ignored his girlfriend's yells and started the car. And then he began to drive as his vision blurred, his conscious fading in and out when he barely saw a blonde on the street. He was too drunk to remember how to break.

After that Caroline can't remember much else. It's easy to deduce that the dumbass hit her and she died, seeing how to woke up to being born. A terrifying experience she hopes she never has to go through again. Her first year is even harder to remember. There's small memories she can recall. Like when she first realized where she was and with whom. Seeing the Snake Sannin of Konohakagure staring at you with glee is not something you want to see. The breakdown she had wasn't pretty either.

Or like the time she met everyone else. Really, to know that canon isn't canon is terrifying.

"He shouldn't still be with this group! He should have left like...last year or something!" She had screamed in panic mentally. At the time, she understood that staying silent and observant is what kept her alive.

It also helped her come to a conclusion on her mentality. It's obvious that the developing brain of a _freaking-baby _can't handle that of an adult. So, more often than not, she found herself at a loss of what to think. Half the time, she had the mentality of a baby — as she should. And the other half, she was an adult panicking.

This revelation lead to her fainting quite a lot.

And through her fainting, her still developing brain came up with a solution.

The fore-front of her brain will be that of a baby. While in the back of her mind, resides the intellect of an adult. She's come to switch between the two 'brain waves' _(as she once heard her Nii-san call it) _at will.

The actions and personality of a child, with the hidden genius of an adult. Or, as Dei-nii once called it, her Mission Mask. She didn't blame him for seeing her intelligence as a mask one would slip on. She only shows her intelligence when she's faced with a situation that could happen on a mission, or when she really is on a mission _(why she's even allowed on missions is still a mystery to her considering she gets assigned missions meant for S-ranked ninja - at least she never runs one alone). _

However her intellect is hidden, tapped into only willingly. It's a partnership in a way. Azami stays as Azami, the four-year-old child that only knows what her makeshift family teaches her. And Caroline is Caroline, the young adult that went to school for nothing seeing how she was killed by a dumbass. They worked well together. Azami enjoying their shared life to the fullest. And Caroline's rational and quick thinking getting them out of difficult situations.

They are two different people but they also aren't. Caroline is Azami as much as Azami is Caroline.

They are one.

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

"Nii-Chan! I'm bored!"

Kabuto sighed. That was third time in the past minute that Azami complained on being bored. He couldn't really fault her. She may have the thinking capacity and ability of an adult but she was still just four. And four-year-olds got bored. Especially if all they're doing is riding on the back of their older sibling figure as they raced through the lands to meet up with their uncle figure, who was across the entire country.

"Azami-Chan, we only just left an hour ago," he replies back finally after ignoring her.

He can't see her but he knows she's pouting by her next words. "But...," she trails off.

Really, her complaining was beginning to get annoying. He really didn't appreciate her yelling in his ear. "How about this? You stay quiet and we stop at the next town, get some lunch, then you can look through the shops for something. How does that sound?" He really just wanted her to shut up. Doesn't matter how much she's grown on him, she can be annoying.

"Hmm, okay!" She chirps before quieting and settling her head to lay against his shoulder. She ignores the sigh of relief that he lets out.

The two of them had only just left the Akatsuki around an hour ago, passing by two towns along the way. She understood why they didn't stop like they always did when they went out the base. They were on the run _(well, more like Nii-chan since she was being carried)_. It was high time that her Oji-Chan left the Akatsuki for good, instead of just disappearing for days and weeks on end.

But why did the leaving have to be so boring! Usually she'd fall asleep on long trips like these but she was just too excited to do so. She can't even have her marionettes out to practice her chakra strings like Saso-Nii told her to. Or her clay to practice her sculpturing like Dei-Nii instructed her to. She needed her hands for both of those, and she was currently using her hands to hanging on to her Nii-Chan since using chakra to do so was wasteful if they suddenly found themselves needing to fight.

Azami sighs softly and closes her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. It was only when she was on the verge of falling into deep sleep did she feel the chakra signatures. She kept quiet however. It was decided long ago that she'd hide some of her abilities from her Oji- and Nii- Chan. True that the decision was made by Caroline but she and her adult mind are one so she kept to the decision. She needed to have some tricks up her sleeve.

With a deep breath, Azami scanned consciously for the signatures she felt. There were about nine, which was odd to her since she's only seen groups up to four. With a furrow of her brow, she concentrated on figuring the depth of the group's chakra. They're definitely not civilian, but they also aren't on her Nii-Chan's level. But she's learned the hard way that chakra doesn't mean skills and abilities.

She would estimate that they were just about half a mile from her and Nii-Chan. The group looked to be going in the same direction as they are. They were also fast, if the fact that she can feel them keeping pace with her Nii-Chan is anything.

_I wonder if they'll stop at the next — oh?_

Azami's brow rose as she blinked her eyes open. She felt one from the group stop and turn in her direction. That one then began running her direction. She could feel the annoyance and surprise coming from the other eight as they followed.

_Another sensor? With a range half of mine?_

Azami closed her eyes again in thought. She couldn't tell Kabuto since that would give up the fact that she was a sensor. But if she didn't then the nine will surely catch up to them and they would have the element of surprise.

Shrugging internally, Azami settles her head comfortably on Kabuto's shoulder.

_This trip was getting boring anyways._

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

The trip may have been boring but didn't mean Azami wanted to be kidnapped!

She isn't even sure how it happened.

One moment she was slowly falling back asleep, growing tired with how long it took for the group of nine to show up. Then her Nii-Chan stops and suddenly they're surrounded! Her Nii-Chan let go of her to quickly deflect a badly thrown kunai. Still somewhat asleep, Azami wasn't able to hold on and was dropped on the floor.

She glared at her Nii-Chan who wasn't paying attention to her. Standing up and dusting herself off, Azami looks over the nine that surrounds them. Four of them look like they could be Jonin, and the remaining five look about Chunin. Taking stock of their choice of weapons, three seem competent in kenjutsu, two look like mid to long range fighters, and the remaining four are apparently taijutsu fighters.

Distantly, she feels bad for those who are close range. Her Nii-Chan is _mean _when things aren't accordingly. But she couldn't really bring herself to care. They were to ones to come to them.

With a sigh, Azami begins to pull out her marionettes from her bag. She couldn't wait to see their faces when they find out her dolls _(never would she say it aloud in fear of Saso-Nii hearing her, she's seen what happens with Dei-Nii calls them that) _have hidden poison sebon she can shoot out.

"Aza-Chan," Kabuto calls making her look up with a tilt to her head. "Why don't you sit out of the way? Let Nii-Chan handle this."

She pouts. Kabuto only refers to himself as 'Nii-chan' when they're supposed to be playing the part of a family in missions. He also only refers himself to the term when he wants to make the enemy underestimate him. He also uses it when he's annoyed.

Not wanting to have him annoyed with her, she agrees and makes her way to the nearest tree. Ignoring the incredulous looks on the enemy and whispers about her eyes and prices, she sits herself against the trunk of the tree. Leaning back, Azami yawns and closes her eyes.

Really, she should have known. Its a problem her Oji-Chan has chastised her on many, _many _times. Never is she to fall asleep when a battle is occurring.

She didn't really believe him when he said something could happen to her.

But with a bag over her head, her hands and ankles tied, and a shoulder pressing against her ribs — she has no reason _not _to believe him.

_Damn it! Oji-Chan is going to be smug for a month! And he'll never let me live it down! _

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

**It's stupid of me, really it is. To write and publish a new story when my other two aren't even at ten chapters each. **

**But damn it I've wanted to write this story for so long.**

**I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for more. **

**Updates will most likely be slow with needing to keep my other stories updated as well. **

**_Questions? _Just ask! **


	3. 01 boring

**Hatake Flower**

**01 { boring }**

To say she was mad and disappointed would be an understatement. Azami was very excited to see where her Oji-chan was taking her and Nii-chan. She doesn't get to enjoy the world like most people. She isn't allowed the breaks to venture and look around towns she stays in when on a mission. Her whole existence is to be a secret and she can understand why - doesn't mean she likes it.

And right now, Azami _really _doesn't like it.

To start, she's been kidnapped. Which isn't really a big deal since she can easily undo the knots _(What are they? Amateurs?) _and either fight or run. And this is where the problem is. She's been kidnapped in a country she doesn't even know the name of. Oh sure, she knows all the countries names but that doesn't mean she has a map imprinted in her head. For all she knows, she could be Lightning Country!

_Damn, should have invested in a map instead of all my gear. _

To put the situation simply, she'd be running around lost. Sure, she can just stay where she is and wait for Kabuto to find her but that's so boring! Azami does not do well when bored.

Like now for instance.

Azami would guess it's been about five hours since she got kidnapped. Her kidnappers had gone with the throw-em-over-the-shoulder hold. She is very uncomfortable. She is also very agitated. It was very clear to see that her kidnappers did not kidnap. They were the robbery type of thugs.

_Am I going to be robbed next? _

The group seemed to have decided to take a break and rest since Azami felt everyone stop and start to ease up. This also meant that Azami got to be thrown down carelessly. She pouted but didn't make any noises. Instead, she shifted until she was sitting comfortably, ignoring one man's order to not move.

Once comfortable, Azami pouts harder. She can't see where they are with the bag over her head but, by smell and feeling alone she knows they're still in a forested away, if only colder.

_And away from Oji and Nii - chan. _

Sighing, Azami closes her eyes to better concentrate on listening to the group's conversation and chakra. She's slightly surprised to see that the group has been reduced by at least half. She hadn't noticed earlier being asleep and annoyed.

_Easier for me, _she internally shrugs while beginning to untie the knots around her wrists behind her back. And really, behind her back? Where they can't see her hands? _Amateurs, _she snorts quietly.

"How much you think we'll get paid?" She hears one whisper.

"Never seen eyes like hers," another muses and she can feel his stare on her.

"A bloodline?" Someone questions with curiosity.

Azami rolls her eyes. She never thought she'd get kidnapped just so someone can sell her eyes of all things. Kami, does this world have some wackos. Fortunately for her, and not them, she's actually a very good shinobi _(because being a kunoichi has always seemed like an insult to her, it labels her a _female _and female are _inferior — _Caroline is still bitter over such things from her world). _

"It's not really _a _bloodline but more like _bloodlines_," Azami answers after shaking off the ropes and tugging the bag off her head. She smiles at their tensed and surprised faces. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" She greets with a wave before pausing and tapping her chin. "Well, not all _that _nice to meet you actually."

"What!? How'd you—," the last two people she didn't hear speak yelled together.

"I'm Azami! What's your name?" She asks with a tilt of her head and an innocent expression over her face. She doesn't blink when they're all suddenly pointing weapons at her. They stand in 'V' sort of formation. The point of the 'V' facing her as everyone spreads out back.

"Azami, was it?" The leader looking guy asks, a calculating gleam in his eyes. It made Azami curious of what his tactic is. She nods enthusiastically in answer, smiling to each one separately, secretly looking for any hitai-ates on them. "What did you mean by bloodlines?"

Ah, she sighs in her head with an internally headshake. Their interrogation is also awful it seems. She pouts at them, looking confused. "What do you mean what do I mean by bloodlines? And hey! You never said your names!" She's still looking for any identification on them.

She grins internally seeing all five of them twitch. Slowly, amusedly, and indulgently, the leader begins to introduce them — first names only. Her internal grin is quickly turned to a scowl once she finds a hitai-ate on one of them. She should have known.

"Least this one doesn't scream or cry like the weak princess of those white eyed bastards," she hears the one at the very end whisper to the one in front of him.

She _really _should have known.

_Kumo missing nins and the ones that took part in kidnapping Hina-chan. _

Azami now grins at them, her eyes sparkling. The slowly moving shapes in her eyes begin to pick up speed and move to the center of her eye. The different colors of her eyes start to shift and merge into one color. It makes the the five men in front of her tense and glare at her.

"Great! We're not strangers anymore as your now my friends! And friends play with each other! So let's play a game!" She says enthusiastically. She begins to jump in place from excitement. "Oh! I know! Let's play my favorite! Can you guess the name of the game?"

The colors of her eyes stopped shifting and merging, settling on an orange color. The shapes in her eyes have spun to a stop, showing the shape of reticle.

"No? Anyone?"

She lifts her hands up, pointing finger guns at them. Her thumbs bend as if cocking the hammer on a gun. Her grin subdues slightly as she continues speaking, "Well, I call it…"

Her eyes focus on the man who whispered their part taking in the Hyūga Affair. He brings his sword up higher, glaring at her.

"In Sight."

Azami jerks her left hand up in his direction. Not a second later and the man is dead on the floor.

"So let's play, yeah?"

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

Okay, so maybe Azami went a bit over the top. But they're the bad guys! They wanted to hurt precious Hina-chan! Sure, Azami has never actually met Hinata but she knows that she was kidnapped once and was too young to understand and was sacred and — basically, Azami doesn't like kidnappers. At all.

Even if she didn't like these particular kidnappers, she still should have kept one alive to tell her where the heck she is. Azami is cold, lost, tired, and bored. She's been walking around aimlessly for the past two hours now. It would have been three if hadn't taken an hour to decide what to with the bodies and find her bag that they stole _(she _was _robbed!)_. She had eventually left the corpses where they died instead of putting them all in one spot. That way it would be fun for the people that found them!

Humming, Azami climbs the tree closest to her. She despairs that the forest doesn't have any long vines for her to swing across like Tarzan. That way her feet wouldn't hurt anymore. She pouts upon reaching the top of the tree. All she can see is trees and maybe some water?

_Well Kisa-oji always did say that where there's water, there is most likely people. Or at least animals for a good meal._

Nodding to herself, Azami throws herself off the tree and onto the next one. Even if she can't swing like a monkey, she can hop from trees like one. Probably, maybe. Azami can't remember much on monkeys. It's not really something Caroline took an interest in.

Azami was getting closer to the body of water she saw, perhaps only three more miles to go, when she felt the chakra signatures. It was two and they were at the end of her range. The two seemed to be heading for the water as well however.

Curious, Azami decided to follow. It's not like she can't kill anyone if she gets captured again.

_Curiosity killed the cat. _

"And I'm not a cat," she murmurs with a grin, excited on what adventure this will take her.

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

An adventure it was not.

The signatures she was following were too fast and she had lost them. Saddened at the lost opportunity for an adventure, Azami stopped on a branch to sit and pout. She completely blames the two people she was following for not noticing the approaching figure. And she thanks Tobi-Nii for training her reflexes. Or else she would look like a porcupine.

Porcupines are cute but being one is not.

Azami doesn't startle, she only blinks and looks up confused. It was instinct for her to use chakra strings to deflect incoming weapons. But who threw them? Azami is only more confused when she has to jump off her branch to dodge more weapons.

Honestly, can't a girl pout in silence and isolation?

_Apparently not, _Azami internally grouches as she deflects more weapons. Her eyes scan the trees but knowing that she does better blind she reaches inside her bag and pulls out her black cloth. She wonders how her attacker must be looking at her right now.

With her eyesight gone, Azami can better concentrate on looking for her attacker. As she does, she can't help but wonder.

"Why are you attacking a little girl?"

They must have paused since she was able to find them by the flicker of surprise in their chakra. She shifts to be facing them. A frown visible on her face.

"Are you here to kidnap me too?"

Now she's _sure _they paused. She grins, her chakra snapping out like a viper. Her chakra strings are quick to attach to her attacker. Clenching her fist, she pulls her strings to her — pulling out her attacker from their cover. She jumps back to create some space between them before removing her blindfold.

Azami blinks. There's no way. Absolutely none. She couldn't possibly be so close to the beginning of canon. She blinks once more. Pouting, Azami accepts that fact that Haku is standing defensively in front of her.

"Hey, wanna be friends?" She smiles at him and offers a hand even though she's at least three meters away. Might as well make friends with the boy before he dies.

_What if he doesn't die though? _

Things have changed enough with her presence alone. Why not change some more things? It's not like Azami cares that much anyways. Besides, by sticking around she can meet her father! Azami has never thought that she'd ever meet her father without one of her Akatsuki family members with her. Somehow, she's always known that they would meet as enemies. At least this way, Zabuza is secretly a great guy! Unlike her uncles and big brothers.

"I'm Azami and I'm lost." Well, not anymore. With Haku here, that must mean that she's somewhere near, if not in, the Land of Waves.

"I like your hair." Azami is running out of normal conversation starters. If the boy doesn't answer soon she'll have to resort to her own conversation starters. The four-year-old resists the urge to sigh when Haku shifts to possibly throw more weapons at her. She shouldn't be dealing with crap like this. "You smell nice?" She tries one last time before needing to dive forward to avoid the sebon aiming for her neck.

Azami rolls towards the boy, bouncing up once she's close. Her hands land on her hips, a pout on her lips, and tears already forming in her eyes. So she can't get him to open up with conversation, perhaps the possibility of being a loud crier will get him to talk. Haku freezes.

She sniffles, letting some tears fall before stubbornly rubbing at her eyes. "I'm just lost," she hiccups. "A-and all a-alone," her voice becomes higher. "W-wanted j-just one fri-friend," she finally cries out.

Haku is in front of her in less than a second. His hand covering her mouth in hopes of muffling her cries. His other hand is awkwardly petting her hair. Azami tamps down her tears and hiccups, internally beaming. She looks up at Haku with confused eyes.

Azami opens her mouth to stutter out a question but stops, her ears twitching. She tilts her head towards the direction the noise comes from. She blocks out her other senses for the moment, listening intently.

_Metal. _She blinks rapidly, looking at the boy in front of her quickly. _Don't tell me… _Azami groans. She is _not _at the episode where her father and Zabuza fight for the first time during the Wave Arc. Just...no.

However, looking more intently at the boy and gently prodding his chakra with hers, she knows that he is anxious.

Azami doesn't resist the temptation to smack her forehead. With narrowed, annoyed eyes and an almost-scowl-but-really-a-pout, Azami turns her back to the boy and runs.

Who knows what part of the battle they're at? She could have unknowingly killed off Zabuza before even meeting him! Azami pales at the thought. She just has to meet him! She already met Haku!

Her fists clench in determination before she pulls the black cloth back over her eyes, tying it securely. Who knows how this will turn out.

_I don't even know what _this _is. _

It was impulsive of her. But as if Azami was going to let a character she hasn't even met yet, die because of her. She may kill people but she'll only be responsible for those people, she isn't about to have people die because of her. That'd just be too much responsibility and she's only four!

The closer Azami gets to the fighting, she can feel the different chakras in the area. Vaguely, she notes that Haku is following close behind her. Cracking her neck, she takes a deep breath. On the next branch she stops, crouches, and shoots off with a burst of speed.

She _knows _the way the two chakras are moving. She's seen Kisa-oji perform the jutsu enough times for her to memorize the way his chakra shifts and molds.

_Here's to hoping I'm not swept away by the waves._

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

She stumbles out of the treeline, purposely tripping and rolling unto the road. She hisses as if hurt, rubbing absently at her wrists. She shakily stands up, leaning on her left foot, her left arm hanging limp at her side. She coughs and takes deep shuddering breaths. Honestly, Azami should get a freaking award for her acting. Hell, she went as far as twisting her right ankle and dislocated her arm during that trip!

Azami is aware of all heads turning to her. She ignores the stares, feeling for the chakra signatures. She almost smiles in relief when she feels six other signatures on the road with her, she can feel a seventh in the trees but she knows it's Haku. She made it in time.

Now to get the hell away.

Azami begins to limp away, completely ignoring the fact that several people are watching her. She raises her right hand to hold onto her left arm. It was her signal. Not for Haku but for the five earth clones she made. At first, it was to make her reduce the amount of chakra she had to seem more of a child. But then that was a boring concept. Making five clones to have them do nothing? A waste.

Which is why five familiar faces jumped out of the trees. The last five people she played her favorite game with. If she hadn't already confirmed that Haku took Zabuza away, and that the rapid drain of chakra from her father stopped, she might have been worried about her father seeing through her clones.

As it is, she's only worried about putting on a S-class performance.

"Get back here you bitch!" One clone shouted. Azami would make sure that clone was the first to go. She never permitted such foul name calling!

She freezes before trying to run away. A _normal _injured four-year-old would not make it far, so neither did she. A different clone caught up to her, grabbing her off the ground and holding her in a choke. This would be the second clone to go.

Azami thrashes before finally biting down on the arm of her clone. Her father would be too exhausted to notice the small genjutsu that makes it seem she bit through flesh _(thank you Ita-nii). _It only makes her clone put an extra effort to choke her.

_See if I ever make earth clones again!_

Another clone is now in front of her, ripping away her bag. "Hey!" She screams out frustrated with _her own clones. _Why must she be such a dedicated actress that her clones are too? She reaches out to grab the bag, miniscule killing intent directed at her clone. They _know _to be careful with it.

Azami was still aware of her audience. One is worried, another is hesitant, two are ready to throw down, and the last is an angry tired. Angry tired is running for her, the two ready to throw down following closely. With her chakra sense she knows the two were fighting the other three clones and angry tired is heading for her.

Her clone drops her to dodge, the other lets go of the bag. She lunges forward for the bag and to get away. She's sitting on the floor, clutching at her bag when she feels the shadow over her and the signature in front of her. Her clones have regrouped to the treeline. Her three saviours stood in front of her.

"If you were smart, you'd let us have the brat," one of her clones sneers. Azami is pretty sure it's the clone playing leader.

"She's a monster," another growls. Azami almost breaks character to dismiss her clones and huff. What meanies. None of them are every invited to her tea parties anymore. Only her water clones are invited from now on.

"And you're a bunch of big fat meanies," Azami coughs out while standing. She isn't about to have her clones trash talk her and stay silent. "A bunch of idiots too," she snarks while strapping her bag on.

"Uh, hey kid, I don't think you should make them mad..," a voice speaks up from her right.

She flinches and snaps her head to his direction. She knows who it is and knew they were always there, obviously, but she has a blindfold on and can't let them know she knows where they all are. Azami shifts defensively.

"Who are you?" She asks while taking a step back. Technically, she doesn't and shouldn't know these people. So she shouldn't trust them either.

"Ah! Don't worry! We're the good guys! We're the ones that saved you," the boy rambles to quickly reassure her.

She only shifts in place, bringing her hand up to her arm again. She can hear her clone tsk in annoyance. Four of her clones jump back into the forest, leaving the leader to stay behind and part some words.

"We warned you," the clone says before he too is gone. She dismisses them once they reach the edge of her range.

The three in front of her turn to face her, the two that stood to the side were now walking towards them. She can feel angry tired on the verge of passing out. Azami feels a bit guilty for adding onto her father's exhaustion but she's mostly proud of her performance. That deserves a Grammy Award!

Azami sways on her feet and internally curses. She forgot about the small backlash she got from making and maintaining several clones after using a Kekkei Genkai. Her chakra leaves her reserves, flushing throughout her body in a mock diagnoses scan, ultimately draining her of chakra and making her pass out to recover.

_Dang it! I'll have to meet Zabuza some other way now. _

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

**Badam! New chapter.**

**Man, it's been awhile... whoops?**

**Anyways...thank you to those that have decided this story is worth the time of day.**

**Hope you enjoyed and will stick around for more!**


	4. 02 welcome to fatherhood!

**Hatake Flower**

**02 { welcome to fatherhood! }**

Azami wakes up ready to attack. Her senses picking up on someone too close _(unknown)_ and reaching for her head _(her eyes). _Her right hand shoots up, grabbing a thin wrist tightly, her legs swung up and she knocked the person down while rolling on top. Azami still isn't fully awake to access her situation, she's acting on hard learned instincts.

It isn't until she has the person's _(enemy) _arm pinned roughly behind them, making them cry out in pain, and the familiar cold metal of a kunai at her throat does she freeze. Her body is tensed, her left arm useless, her lips pulled in a thin line, chakra and killing intent carefully reigned in.

"Unhand my student." It was a command, sharp and cold.

Slowly Azami lets go of the arm and stands up, stepping away from the body as the kunai never leaves the area of her neck. She can hear as the person she took down gets up quickly and walks swiftly to the other side of the room. She can hear the concerned questioning from a voice she swears she's heard before. The voice turns to her.

"What was that for?!"

Her lips pull into a scowl and her body tenses again, hands spasming for the weapons she doesn't have on her. She flinches as a hand rests on her head and the kunai is pulled away. She can feel as the person _(her captor) _crouches to be level with her. Her muscles are taut as wire.

"Calm down," a soft voice says, a great contrast to the cold one it was just before. "You're safe now. We're not going to hurt you."

Azami would have snorted if she didn't begin to feel her surroundings. If she wasn't wearing her blindfold she would have blinked. No wonder the voice was familiar! It was freaking Uzumaki Naruto! The main character!

She frowns and grimaces just a little realizing she attacked Haruno Sakura if feeling her pained and anxious signature is anything to go by. And the edgy chakra would be Uchiha Sasuke. She breathes deeply realizing that right next to her is her father.

_Sugar Honey Iced Tea! I don't want to greet him as a defensive little brat! Pull it together Hatake Azami! _

"What's your name?" Her father asks as he steps away and crouches to her level.

Azami tilts her head in thought of what to say. Pouting she says, "Nii-chan and Oji-chan says not to talk to strangers."

She can hear her father hum under his breath in thought. Letting him think she turns her attention to the other three in the room. They had walked over to stand beside her father and seemed to just be staring at her.

Azami moved to lean on her right leg and foot only to stumble back and fall on her dislocated arm. She had honestly forgot about her injuries. It's a good thing none of her uncles or siblings are there or else they'd laugh.

"Careful. You have a twisted ankle and your shoulder looks to be dislocated," her father says as he helps her sit up. "We'll need to fix that," she hears him murmur, probably trying to remember how to correctly set a dislocated shoulder back. Wouldn't want to do it wrong and just cause more pain and injury.

"It's fine," she smiles at them, "It doesn't hurt that much and I can fix it!"

She scoots back until her back hits the wall. She grabs her left arm by the elbow, remembering everything her Nii-chan said about setting a dislocated shoulder back on oneself. In a swift movement, Azami snaps her shoulder back in place, frowning at the sharp pain but otherwise fine.

She doesn't do anything at feeling everyone in the room either flinch or twitch. Instead, she reaches down to her twisted ankle after slowly rolling her shoulders. In a sharp twist, she has her ankle fixed in the right place. She nods to herself after massaging her ankle for a while.

Azami stands back up, paying no attention to the dull throbbing pains of her shoulder and ankle. She grins and throws her hands up, "See! All better!"

"You shouldn't have done that, you could have hurt yourself more," comes the somewhat stern voice of the only adult in the room.

Dropping her arms and grin Azami tilts her head in seemingly contemplation. "You're nice," she murmurs before falling silent and nodding to herself. "I'm Azami, let's be friends," her grin is back and she has her hand out.

Kakashi _(my _dad - _oh my god) _takes her hand and shakes it lightly. "Nice to meet you Azami. Now, can you tell us why you were being chased before?"

Humming she thinks on her what her story is going to be for the time being. She won't tell him the complete truth until she's certain she won't be thrown in a jail cell or something. But she also won't lie to the man. Azami doesn't fancy the thought of her first meeting with her dad to be just lies.

"Umm, I was sleeping and then I woke up and someone was carrying me. It wasn't Nii-chan because he carries me on his back. The person had me over the shoulder, it wasn't fun."

"Wah, you must have been pretty scared," Naruto almost shouts making her flinch at the sudden noise and turn in his direction.

She shakes her head, pouts, and crosses her arms, "Nuh-uh. Not scared, just mad. I was having a really good dream when they woke me up. And they talked about boring things too! They also didn't have any candy! Said that I needed to stay quiet before talking about boring things again."

"What sort of boring things?" Kakashi cuts in casually.

"Umm, something about me? I think. I just heard them say 'sell' and 'prices' a lot," she shrugs even though she can hear Sakura gasp and the boys' sharp intake as her father's chakra stills.

"It's a good thing you got away," her father seems to settle on after a moment, "How did you?"

Resisting the urge to smile she pouts at them, making sure to convey her confusion. "I was bored and wanted to play a game," she said as if it was obvious.

No one responded for what seemed like an hour but was probably a minute or two. Kakashi cleared his throat, staring blankly at the small child in front of him.

"...A game?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't you play games when you're bored?" Azami is genuinely confused. What do you do other than play when your bored? Read? No, that's just a myth.

The four stare at the confused little girl for a moment. She genuinely doesn't see what's wrong with the situation. Kami take care of this child.

"So you're saying," Kakashi begins once more, "that you escaped by...playing a game?" Azami nods, head tilted and a pout on her lips. Didn't she just say that? Isn't her dad supposed to be some prodigy? Must be age getting to him.

"What game did you play?" Sasuke decides to ask, confusion firmly laced in his chakra.

Azami smiles, "My favorite one! Hide n Seek! You know it, right? Where five or more have to look for you and you have to get to the safe point while fending off the ones looking for you by incapacitating them. It's my favorite game! I'm really good at it too!"

She isn't necessarily lying. In Sight is just the opposite of Hide n Seek, and when they found her it looked like a game of Hide n Seek. And it is one of her favorites. She currently has thirty-seven wins to her name, and zero defeats.

"That's...not how you play Hide n Seek..," Sakura speaks up. Azami can see the way her chakra shifts constantly, meaning she's wary if only a little scared.

The four-year old huffs and crosses her arms. Of course that's how you play Hide n Seek! It's the same as from Caroline's world only made for ninjas, not civilians. Maybe that's why Sakura doesn't get it? The poor child.

"Next you're going to say that family shouldn't try to kill you at least twice a week," Azami scoffs, a frown on her face. This is getting boring, she should really go find Haku and Zabuza.

"They shouldn't!" Sakura practically shouts.

Azami sighs and shakes her head sadly, "You must be a single child. It's okay, not your fault. Don't beat yourself over it."

With her blindfold on Azami can't see the furious green eyes of Sakura or the thoughtful expression on Sasuke. Kakashi can though so he moves the conversation back to gathering information about the little girl. From what he can tell, she's naive about the world outside her home life but knowledgeable in violence … even if her view is a little messed up.

"What are parents' names? That way we can get you back home," he decides on asking.

Azami immediately brightens, jumping on the balls of her feet. This was just the opportunity she was waiting for! "My mama is dead and I never met my papa but it's my life goal to find him. He's a super famous ninja too! I even know his name! Oji-chan didn't tell me but he gave me papa's last name and then I asked all my Nii-chan and Oji-chan about him!"

Kakashi blinks down at the blindfolded white haired girl. If he takes in the white hair and 'super famous ninja', his first guess of her father would be Jiraya - he wouldn't even be surprised if it was true. Only problem is the last name, Jiraya doesn't have one being an orphan.

"Life goal? What are you gonna do after completing it?" He asks to keep her talking as he ponders on who her father could be.

Azami actually pauses at that. She found her father and has semi-completed her goal but what's she gonna do after she tells him? Azami always knew she wanted to live with him of course but...what if he doesn't want her? What if she'll really be thrown to interrogation? She'll go back to living with her Nii-chan and Oji-chan but what a disappointment.

For the sake of being an S-class actress, Azami begins crying, tears falling from under the blindfold. She can't see them but guessing off their panicked chakra, their faces would be priceless. "Wh-what if papa doesn't...doesn't want me? Or...or papa's already de..dead?" she hiccups.

"Hey, don't cry!" Naruto shouts as he waves his arms around. "I'm sure your dad will love you and I'm sure he's still alive out there!"

"Really?" she sniffles while laughing internally at what their reactions will be.

"Yeah! Why don't you tell us what your dad's name is?" Naruto asks while shooting panicked glances at his sensei.

"Papa's name is," she hiccups once more before continuing on strongly if slightly wobbly, "Hatake Kakashi."

It was silent for a long time that Azami contemplated on removing her blindfold just to see what's going on with the four. She instead covered her ears when they all screamed.

"EH!?"

_Damn super hearing! I'll punch Oji-chan for this!_

Her lips wobble and more tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh no, is papa dead?" She cried out.

Naruto was the first one to take action, waving his arms slightly as he shouted, "No! No, that's not it. Your dad is alive! He's fine! He's uh...um, a great guy?" He looked over to Sasuke and Sakura in need of help. His two teammates were still gaping so he turned to Kakashi, only to curse upon seeing his sensei worryingly still and with a hundred yard stare.

"You know my papa?" Azami asks excitedly after wiping away her tears. This was great! Though, she does wonder how her father will go about introducing himself. Or will he avoid that? Not with her sticking around!

"Uhh...yeah," Naruto hesitated. Why is he the one dealing with the girl?! He doesn't know how he's supposed to reveal that her father is literally right in front of her! And...oh Kami, what if Sensei won't like her!?

"Will he really like me?" She whispers to him, hands twisting each other. Azami tilted her head down. She won't admit it but since waking up in this new world and learning of her heritage and knowing how she was...made, Azami has always been scared that her biological father won't like her, will be disgusted by her.

She knows it's a stupid fear. She was an adult before and has the whole Akatsuki as a family. But...Caroline and Azami are one and the same and never have they had a father figure. It's stupid but actually knowing who her father is this time and where he is and knowing there's a high possibility of actually _meeting_ him— well, she couldn't help but hope, you know?

"Oji-Chan always said that papa would hate me," she continues to whisper, not really knowing that everyone could hear her, "Said that papa would be disgusted. Nii-Chan would always agree. My other Oji-Chan's wouldn't answer. My other Nii-Chan's would pat my head and walk away."

Azami was too busy whispering to notice the change in her father's chakra. She didn't know that her whispering snapped him out of his shock. Didn't know he was staring at her with so much shock, pain, sympathy, _love—_

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did hate me. If he was disgusted by me," her voice cracks and she's crying sincerely now. "I still just want to meet him. Still want to tell him that I'm _here, _I _exist, _I'm _his_ _daughter_."

She falls silent feeling long arms pull her into a hug. She tenses once she recognizes that it's her father who's hugging her.

"I don't hate you. I'm not disgusted by you. You're here, you exist, and you're _my _daughter," Kakashi whispers so only she can hear. Her hands grip at his vest, hiccups and sobs racking her body.

Azami cries in earnest for the first time since waking up in this world.

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

The girl — his _daughter _— cries herself to sleep in his arms. Kakashi sits there staring down at her with a frown. He absently notes that Sakura has dragged her teammates out of the room to give him privacy.

Who tells a little girl that her only blood family would hate her? Would be disgusted by her?

Kakashi knows that logically she could be a sleeper agent, a ploy to destroy him and Konoha. He knows logically he shouldn't so easily accept her. He knows he shouldn't reassure her of anything.

But...seeing her slowly breakdown and then actually breakdown in his arms…

He may not know how it feels to never know one's father and grow up thinking that they would hate you. But he does know how it feels to lose one, to disappoint one. And if he rejected this girl, it'd be the same as her losing the only father she has and knows, it'd be the same thing as him leaving her like his father left him.

Kakashi knows he's being irrational, careless even, yet...looking down at the girl in his arms he can't help but see himself. She even has his beauty mark and in the same spot. She has the same chubby cheeks he did at her age. She's blunt like he was. Her hair can mostly be from him.

Though, he does wonder _(and worry) _about the blindfold she wears. Is she blind? Or is it something else?

Sighing, Kakashi stands up carrying Azami and limps towards the only bed in the room. Carefully he lays her down and raises his hand to loosen her grip on him. She has a surprisingly strong grip.

"It's like she's using chakra," he mutters while continuously tugging at Azami's fingers. He gives up after a few minutes.

Kakashi sits down on the edge of the bed, leaning over slightly so Azami isn't hanging in the air from her grip. He frowns at the thought of having to wake her up just to let go.

_That reminds me, _he thinks back to only a couple of minutes ago. The team had just arrived at the house when he woke up. Then told the team about Zabuza being alive before moving to check on the girl. She was out cold from exhaustion and pain. But shot up like a spring as soon as Sakura moved to take off the blindfold. Pinned his student down and leaked killing intent before pulling it back in.

Then he remembers the 'games' her uncle figure would have her play. Remembers how she talked back to her captors. The way she shifted when Naruto told her to keep quiet. The way she fixed her shoulder and ankle with only a frown. The way she stated that family should try and kill her twice a week as if it was just a fact of life.

Whoever her 'family' was obviously trained her. And well. She doesn't see what's wrong with someone trying to kill her so often. Doesn't see how the games she plays aren't really games.

_That can be a dangerous mindset. _

And it all leads back to the blindfold. It's obviously important if her reflexes kicked in when it was going to be removed. She didn't even twitch when Sakura settled next to her and leaned over her — only when her hand obviously reached for the blindfold.

With a narrowed eye and frown, Kakashi fought down the slight guilt as he reached a hand for the blindfold. The response was immediate. Azami let go as if burned, slapped his hand away and jumped out of bed and across the room. She settled into a stance, her visible expression blank.

What surprised him the most was her hands. All fingers pulled together to make a blade. He was confused at first, flinching slightly at the spike of chakra and very visible chakra around her hands to take the shape of a blade.

_She can make chakra blades!? _

"Hey, it's alright," he speaks up softly, eyeing her hands wearily.

She frowns, head tilting in confusion. It takes a minute but she seems to remember where she is. She steps out of her stance and looks down at her hands, flushing in embarrassment before releasing the chakra.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you and—," she's waving her arms but stops abruptly and lowers them to her sides. "Sorry."

"No, it was my fault. I saw how you reacted before and still reached for blindfold," he replied calmly, seeing how she frowned and fidgeted obvious nervousness. "Can I ask why you wear it?" He ventures lightly.

Azami frowns, thinking over it. She told herself she wouldn't lie to her papa if they ever met. But her eyes...don't get her wrong, she loves her eyes! It's just, she knows how unnerving it can be to see them. With the different colors and shapes constantly in movement.

Slapping her cheeks, she nods in determination. This is her papa! And she wouldn't lie!

Walking over she sits on the bed, making sure to keep her distance. Just because he's her father doesn't mean his reaction will be good and she doesn't know if he'll like being close once he sees.

Kakashi raises a brow at her, very much confused on why she slapped herself. He didn't miss the way she kept her distance. Or the way she sat straight, looking to expect the worse.

Her hand reached up, pulling down the blindfold. She kept her eyes closed, taking a deep breath and poking at her father's chakra to see how he was feeling. Confused and curious. Not...bad. Okay, she can totally do this! She's Hatake Azami! A certified badass!

She opens her eyes and stares at her father with a determined gaze. He gasps quietly, eye widening in surprise. She grins, holding his gaze.

"Surprise!"

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

**You know, this chapter was supposed to be all fun and shit but took a surprisingly sharp turn into the feels - even I was surprised! **

**But what's done is done.**

**Thanks for being patient with this story guys. **

**ANYWAYS if you read my other fic "**_**Life Through Verdant Eyes**_"

**Then worry not, the next update is very very soon**

**Hoped you enjoyed and will stick around!**


	5. 03 quality family fun

**Hatake Flower**

**03 { quality family fun }**

It's been about a minute and her father still has yet to give a reaction besides a gasp. He's only staring now, obviously confused and maybe in slight awe. Or he could be trying to catalog the danger level of her eyes. Afterall, she's the only one in the world with eyes that consist of different colors and shapes constantly on the move.

Blinking, Azami reaches over to poke her father. She pulls away when he tenses, looking up to see him slowly blink down at her. She isn't really sure why her papa is only staring so shocked. Her eyes aren't _that _big of a deal. And it's not like she opened her eyes to show him one of the Kekkei Genkai she has. Just her colorful and moving eyes, the default.

Kakashi coughs, coming out of his stupor while still looking down at the girl. He's never seen eyes like her's, it's no wonder she covers them up. But that only confuses him. Her mother...who's her mother? Azami had said that the woman was dead, no sadness in stating the fact which most likely means the woman died during labor or just some time after. There's also the fact that Kakashi doesn't remember _ever _meeting with any woman during missions, or outside the village.

With a closed eye smile, he hides the suspicion in his gaze as he asks his next question, "What about your mother?"

Tilting her head, Azami places a finger on her chin. She could feel the suspicion in her father's chakra. She wanted to wait till they were at Konoha to tell him about her birth. Though, Azami guesses that at least while outside the walls she has a better chance of escape if she does become a prisoner. "Mama? Hm, I don't know much about her but Oji and Nii Chan do. Tried asking once, but got turned away," she pouts before brightening and turning to smile father with a hopeful gaze.

"I did hear them talk about her though! Called her 'Project No. 3749', dunno why, but Oji was sad that Mama died during labor because she was the only success? Something like that. He did say that it was good I survived though! Do you know mama?" She asks, leaning forward just slightly.

She doesn't miss the way her father's chakra completely stills along with him. He really is a prodigy if he figured it out that fast! Her papa's so cool!

Kakashi could and couldn't believe it. There is only one person he knows that's known for experimentation on other beings. It would explain her skills, mindset, eyes — everything really. It just doesn't explain one thing.

_She's positive, happy, smiling, curious, _Kakashi thinks as he shifts to better watch the girl, _she acts like a child, she _is _a child but… She seems more like a weapon. _

"Ah, I don't know anyone that could be her," he answers absentmindedly. He clears his throat, sitting up just a little straighter, trying to decide his next move.

Azami pouts, momentarily looking disappointed before smiling again. "It's okay! We just won't know Mama together!" She makes sure not to move to quick or slow, or sudden. Her father is a war veteran and she's just a four year old child. No matter how fast or skilled she is, a jonin can still beat her — sometimes chunin too, depending on their skill set.

"Say, where am I?" She asks, looking around for the first time. It's almost exactly the same as the anime from Caroline's memories. Only difference being the detail.

"Hm? Oh we're in the Land of Waves right now," Kakashi answers, deciding it would be best to have the Hokage meet her and from there decide what to do. If she really is an experiment of that snake, then it'd be best that they keep an eye on her.

"Waves?" She questions, looking back up at him. She's never been to Waves, only to the Land of Wind and Earth, some parts of the Land of Fire, and Water. "Oh wow! Hey, can I go explore? Please, please?"

She actually wants to go find Zabuza and Haku. Azami's ninety-nine-point-nine percent certain that it'll be a lot more fun around them. She doesn't really fancy meeting team seven at the moment, especially not after she almost broke Sakura's arm.

Kakashi looks down at her with a raised brow. Explore? She wants to explore? Has she not gone out before? Letting her out of his sight wouldn't be a good idea. He's still unsure of what her intentions are or how exactly she got caught up with his team.

"Don't worry, I'll wear my blindfold!" She assures, looking up at him pleadingly. "Pretty please Papa?"

He doesn't flinch, only tenses. It's an odd thing, to be called that. Even odder for the implications to start settling in. Somehow Orochimaru got a hold of his DNA to produce Azami, his … daughter. He's a father now. He, in a very indirect way, helped bring her into the world where she's been raised to become nothing more than a weapon.

_Would have been raised, _he amends, now seeing how meeting her when still young is the work of great luck.

"How would you explore if you wear your blindfold?" He asks, leaning back on the bed. "Also, I'm injured, need rest, and you can't go around alone."

"Papa's injured? Where, where!?" She gasps, backing away slightly. "I didn't hurt papa right?"

Kakashi quickly waves his hand, he _really _doesn't want to deal with a panicking child, "Ah, no no! I'm just really exhausted! That's all!"

She tilts her head in thought, calming down. "So, if I can carry you, then can I explore?"

"What." He deadpans, expression going slack. Carry him? She wants to _carry _him? A four year old, carrying a twenty-six year old. Is that even possible? _Even if she's really strong from whatever was done to her, it shouldn't be possible for a _child _to carry a grown man. _

"Don't worry! I can do it!" She exclaims happily, already tying on her blindfold and moving to grab him. He forcibly relaxes, not wanting to accidentally injure or even kill the girl, as she gets closer and touches him.

He promptly chokes and tenses when she raises him above her head, holding him from just his back making him curl to not fall or disturb her balance. _What—what the hell!? _

"Oh wow! Your really light papa!" Azami gasps in awe. "Hi-Oji-Chan is _way _heavier! Kaku-Oji says it's because he's fat and really stupid. So you must be really smart and not fat to be so light!" If her hands were free, she'd be clapping in praise and excitement.

"Okay! Lets go, lets go!" She shouts, rushing out the door, deaf to her father's words and shouts. She doesn't stop in her mad dash, jumping down the stairs and running past everyone in the dining room towards the front door. Azami doesn't hear the surprised shouts of Team Seven or the small family, only focusing on making it to the town.

"H-Hey! Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Sensei!"

"W-Wait! Come back!"

Azami doesn't even notice how Team Seven began to give chase.

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

Instead of going into town, Kakashi was able to convince Azami to take them to a clearing in the forest. She pouted but obeyed, excited to witness Team Seven's training in person. Oh man, when they get older and more famous she'll get to brag on being in on their training! Everyone will be so jealous!

Kakashi warily watched as his...daughter giggled for no reason. Forcing himself to look away, he watched as his genin took a small step away from Azami. Understandable he supposes.

Curving his eye in pretense of a smile, he claps his hands to grab their attention. He's leaning against a tree, body still exhausted and having no crutches to support him. When they all turn to look at him, he pulls out three kunai and shoots them in front of his genin's feet.

"You'll be learning how to climb trees," he states, pointing to the forest around them. His students look to him confused and dubious while Azami is grinning.

"But sensei," Sakura speaks up hesitantly, "We already know how to climb trees."

"Oh?" He asks, amused while raising a brow. It doesn't pass his attention on how Azami's grin stretches and begins rocking on the heels of her feet. "You already know how to climb trees, you say? So if I asked you to climb that tree right there, you could do it? _Without _using your hands?"

His last questions stops Naruto from shouting his affirmation in frustration, Sasuke from glaring, and Sakura from looking at him in annoyance. It also makes Azami burst into giggles.

"What's so funny!?" Naruto shouts confused and annoyed.

"You're ninja but have no clue on what Papa is talking about!" She laughs before turning to her father. This a perfect opportunity to show off! She never got to show off with her uncles and brothers, they'll all just so much better and awesome! "Can I show them? Can I, papa?"

Kakashi blinks, a little put off on being called 'papa' in public. He can also only guess that she means showing the team what he means by climbing a tree without using their hands. "Sure," he says, a bit curious on how his team will react and how she'll perform.

She runs off to the nearest tree, not stopping as she runs up the tree vertically and onto a branch. She pauses for a moment, wondering if she should show off some more or preserve her chakra.

_Didn't papa hang from a branch upside down, like a bat?, _she questions trying to remember the scene she saw as Caroline before realizing something.

No longer hesitating, Azami walks around her branch to hang upside and curl into herself like a bat would. "I'm Batman," she states in a deep voice.

She resists the urge to grin at the confusion in her father's chakra and the surprise in the other three. She's Batman and Batman doesn't smile! He frowns like an old grumpy man with lots of money.

Kakashi stares up at Azami thoroughly confused. Who's Batman? What is Batman? And why did she say it in such a deep voice?

He shakes his head, dispelling his thoughts on the girl for the moment, before turning to provide his students further instruction.

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

Azami twitches. After hanging off a branch like bat for almost half an hour, her father called her down starting to get concerned. Now she's standing next to him, swaying on the heels of her feet as he sits and reads. Well, she thinks he's reading. She can't exactly tell, with her blindfold on.

Either way, she's _bored. _

Feeling the falling chakra of the other ninjas was fun for the first twenty or so minutes, but now it's been an hour into their training and only one of them has gotten it. It doesn't help that _something _keeps brushing the very edge of her range. She isn't sure what it is since it's so far away but it's making her _curious. _

_Curiosity killed the cat alright, _she gripes mentally while falling back to lay next to her father. She twitches again as that _something _barely brushing her range once again.

Azami doesn't notice the way her father's chakra curls in confusion whenever she twitches, she doesn't feel the way his eye bores into the side of her head.

Kakashi had been reading his book for the first ten or so minutes of Azami being next to him. He stopped once he saw just how much the girl twitched and always towards the same direction. He found it odd that she twitched at random, so he opted to observe her, ignoring the frustrated shouting of his little genin.

He still has questions on the girl. Her motive, loyalty, skill set, mentality, and just about everything else. But he'll hold off on those until they get to the village.

"Is something the matter Azami?" He drawls, watching how she tenses before relaxing and turning over to him sluggishly with a pout. Kakashi would almost call it cute.

"Play a game with me Papa?" She asks instead of answering, sitting up to properly face him.

"Oh?" He questions, ignoring the way she addressed him.

"Yeah," she confirms a bit more enthusiastic while standing up. "You don't even have to stand, just move your arms is all."

"Hm, and what game is it that you want to play?"

"D.C."

"What?"

Azami huffs. How does her papa not know what D.C. is? Surely he's played before right? He must have! It's a basic Shinobi game! It's actually the _most _basic!

"You know," she starts out waving her hand around. "You throw things at me and I either dodge or catch them. I can't block them, only dodge and catch, D.C. Haven't you played before?"

Kakashi will admit he's a little amused how she sounds so confused and crosses her arms. Though he does know what she's talking about, however he never saw his dodging training as a game.

"Ah, you mean evasion training," he intones while placing his book to properly watch her. He blinks in confusion when she gives a scandalized gasp.

"How _dare _you," she whispers horrified, staring at him in utter betrayal (_not that he can see the expression all that well_). "To call it..._training _of all things! I..I don't even have words to express the horror of such a thing!"

Kakashi is thoroughly confused. Quite honestly, she lost him at 'play a game..'. And to think, he believed just taking on a genin team would be troublesome enough. What is his life anymore?

"I will pretend I didn't hear you say something horrible Papa, but next time I will not condone it," Azami states firmly with her hands on her hips and a tight frown on.

"Okay?"

She nods sharply before relaxing her muscles and moving to stand a good twenty or thirty feet away from Kakashi. She makes sure to stay away from where the three genin are training, not wanting to have a dodger kunai or shuriken accidentally hit them on their way down.

"Okay Papa!" She calls over with a wave before settling into a loose stance.

Amused, Kakashi decides to play along. Taking out a dull kunai, he throws it half heartedly by her feet. Azami doesn't even twitch as it lands next to her. Instead, she turns to look at it before grabbing it and looking back at him.

"That was weak Papa," she states flatly. "I know a grandma in River that can throw better. She hit me with a ladle. I was _running_, and she hit me with a ladle. She was half blind Papa."

Kakashi does _not _twitch, nor does he glare at her. Nope. Absolutely not. He's twenty-six, not a child and he's _not _going to fall for the taunts. He's above that. He's an elite Jonin, one of the _best. _

"And really Papa, dull kunai? What are you doing carrying _dull _kunai? I thought you were a famous, awesome shinobi," she grumbles the last part in slight disappointment. Kakashi hears it anyways.

Azami sways to the right, dodging a faster, and much sharper kunai. She grins, drops the dull kunai, and ducks down just enough to avoid another. She drops into a roll, avoiding three shuriken. Laughing, she turns her full attention on her father and sharp projectiles coming her way.

Now _this _was fun.

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

Kakashi watched how Azami effortlessly dodged and caught weapons mid-air only to throw them back. The first time she did that, he was surprised and ready to actually start throwing weapons to incapacitate. As it was, Azami made her intentions to throw one back clear. She would slow down, make her movements clear and only ever aim to the area next to him, never at him. He realized later it was to make sure he never ran out of projectiles.

He noticed how his students slowed in their training to stop and stare, so he threw some at them too. He wondered briefly if he should have Azami help in their training, she is mostly capable. He also wondered what other "games" she knew and played (_her 'hide and seek' game didn't sound too bad, he'd only have to tweak the rules so no one would die_).

Kakashi also noticed how her head would tilt a little to the same direction she's twitch toward earlier and the small frown on her face every time she did.

"Something wrong?"

She turns to him but it's rather obvious her attention is elsewhere. If her eyes were uncovered, Kakashi is sure she'd be looking in the other direction. There's a prominent pout on her lips, slowly turning to a scowl of annoyance. She walks over sulkily, the game coming to a stop as she sits down in front of him.

"Papa," she begins and again he ignores the name. She pauses, seeming hesitant to say something, or undecided on how to say it. "...are there sensors in Konohagakure?" She questions but then shakes her head and sighs. Obviously every village has some form of sensors, that was a dumb question she tells herself.

"Uhm, no. Hm, can you sense, Papa?" She settles on, head tilting.

His eyebrow rises as he casually concedes, "A little. Can you?" He figures this is what she wants to bring up. Though the grimace on her face confuses him.

"Yeah, but my range is about a mile long, I don't know. Oji-Chan and Nii-Chan don't know so it's never been tested or worked on and I'm not too good with distances or anything that has to do with measuring as Saso-nii would say," she rambles, fingers twitching nervously.

Azami has never told anyone her capabilities. Has never needed to. Everyone has always kind of already known what she can or can't do. Her being a sensor is also something she's kept secret since her birth (creation?), wanting to have _something _all to herself about herself (being a reincarnation doesn't count since she doesn't feel like one. She's simply Azami, the evolution of Caroline, they are _one and the same_).

"Ah, does this have to do with you being twitchy since the morning?" Kakashi asks and Azami folds into herself a little.

Of course he would notice, Azami thinks feeling ashamed at having let down her guard a little. She can't help it though. He's her _father._ She's always wanted a father. She loves her uncles and brothers but...it's not the same, never will be. Caroline was a little selfish when alive so Azami is too and she really, _really _wants this to work out.

With a small sigh and grimace she nods to her father's question. "There's..._something. _It keeps brushing just the end of my range," she pouts, making her annoyance known. "Can I go to town?"

That...wasn't what Kakashi expected to be honest. He fully expected her to ask about checking out what was at the end of her sensing range. Also, a sensor? Those are very rare and to have a range that far at such a young age means she has great potential. It's quite scary at what Orochimaru has in his hands — _had _in his hands. Though, if she is to be believed, apparently her sensor abilities are unknown to the traitor. It begs the question of why. Why doesn't he know? Why did she not tell her 'uncle'? Why is she telling _him? _

He grunts as he picks himself up, bringing the crutches closer to him. Azami tilts her head up, following the sound his clothes make and his breathing. She stands up with him confused, searching for the other three signatures. The others are still practicing, though it seems like Sakura is lagging a bit, so why is her father getting up?

"Keep training," he calls out as he begins to walk out of the clearing, Azami following. "Just be back in time for dinner."

The two make their way back to the house. Azami is confused but thankful to be far enough away that she can't feel the thing that would brush her senses. Kakashi is silently trying to think of what he's going to do. He glances down at the girl walking just in front of him so he can see her but still lead. How thoughtful. He's confused about her being so willing to turn her back to him. He may, biologically, be her father but he's still a stranger. Shouldn't she be more cautious?

Kakashi is very much confused and doesn't know what to do. Hopefully they can go back to Konoha soon and then he can just leave the Hokage to deal with her. Yes, that's what he'll do. He just needs to put up with her until then.

Satisfied with himself, Kakashi leads Azami back to the house where Azami finally meets Inari. She tilts her head to the side, staring at the boy just a few years older than her behind her blindfold. Kakashi watches apprehensively from his seated position at the table. He doesn't exactly have a good reading of the girl's personality so this encounter can go either way. Hopefully no dies in the process.

Smiling, Azami carefully offers her hand. "Hi," she greets shyly, "I'm Azami." She's never met someone so close to her age before. Oh Kami, she hopes she's doing this right. It's so much easier dealing with people older than her. They usually always see her as a brat so she can just annoy them to have fun.

Kakashi is completely bewildered. Azami — the girl that brazenly picked him up and ran through the house, the little girl that can use chakra, can effectively and effortlessly dodge kunai flying at her while blindfolded — is _shy_?

Kami, this is going to be even more complicated than he thought, isn't it?

He watches, carefully appearing apathetic, as Inari stares at Azami confusedly. The boy takes her hand hesitantly, saying his own name in reply. Then her smile brightens and she relaxes, Kakashi only now realizing she was tense. He sits back in wonder.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

He sits back up, rigidly. Of course the child would ask that. He carefully looks for any signs of offense or defensiveness in Azami. She's tense again, hands clasped tightly behind her back. But she's still smiling. His fingers twitch against his book (when'd he pull that out? He can't remember) for a kunai instead.

Azami hums in thought, unsure if she should answer sincerely. She can feel her father's wariness and winces inwardly. She probably shouldn't answer sincerely then.

"To practice," she answers vaguely with a smile, silently reveling in the two male's confusion.

"Practice what?" Inari demands with a pout.

"Being blind, of course," she says as if it was obvious, pouting in turn. Kakashi inwardly concedes that it is obvious but keeps his silence.

"Why?" Inari hisses, quickly getting annoyed with the girl younger than him.

Azami crosses her arms and huffs. "I'm gonna be an actress when I grow up, _obviously._ I wanna play the role of a blind granny."

"What? Why would you play that role?" Inari asks, unknowingly taking in the change of topic.

"I have the hair for it, don't I?" She asks back.

"You're weird."

"You smell like fish!"

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"It doesn't!"

"Ha!?"

"Be an old grandma with me."

"What? No!"

"Aw, but I want to be the grandpa! Come on, be the grandma!"

Kakashi turns away, holding back a laugh. It seems Azami has his tendency to mess with those around him. He shakes with contained laughter, watching as Azami and Inari go back and forth. His amusement only rises as Tazuna and Tsunami walk in, confused and bewildered respectively.

_Perhaps_, he thinks while sitting back comfortably, _this won't be so bad. _

**ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

It's been so long and I'm sorry, but do understand this is a side project more than anything and not on the top of my priority list. Thank you.


End file.
